You're not what I Expected
by Me and Sesshomaru
Summary: She walked in the Western Lands. She was all alone. Everyone she knew had died in the final battle against Naraku. It was pouring down raining when she passed out from injuries. She awoke to find Sesshomaru... SessKag


This is my first Fanfic and I hope you like it. Sesshomaru is so cool and I think him and Kagome belong together. I like the Inuyasha Kagome parings, but Sesshomaru and Kagome is such a cute one.  
  
Disclaimer-I do not own Inuyasha and I never will.  
  
Summary: She walked in the Western Lands. She was all alone. Everyone she knew had died in the final battle against Naraku. It was pouring down raining when she passed out from injuries. She awoke to find Sesshomaru... SessKag  
  
"Speaking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
You're not what I Expected  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Alone No More .  
  
It was pouring down raining. Dark storm clouds covered the sky. The rain hit Kagome's wounds, which made her wince. It has been a whole two weeks since she has seen any one. It was dark and cold and she was alone like she has been. Over the time she has become cold and mean.  
  
In the final battle against Naraku every one had been killed except her. She was the only one that survived. Naraku killed them all leaving her all alone. He showed no mercy against her or any of them. None at all.  
  
Inuyasha died of a fatal wound in the heart and all the injuries he had made him die faster. Sango was forced to kill herself after her brother had died. She followed right after him like she said she would. Miroku died saving Kagome from one of Naraku's attack. He risked his life for her.  
  
Kagura killed Kirara. We all thought she would turn against Naraku but we were wrong. It was just a trick to let their guard down a little. Shippou stayed with Kaede. But after the final battle she returned to see that the hut and been destroyed and they both laid dead on the cold ground. Kouga got killed, but Kagome never saw how.  
  
She has been alone ever since. Most of the villages she has been too were completely destroyed and no one lived there any more. All she had was the clothes on her back and the completed Shikon No Tama. Kagome tried to wish everyone back, but it just couldn't be done. It was too powerful of a wish. So she kept it to remind her of everyone.  
  
Kagome was aching all over and the wounds from the battle never healed. She just wanted to forget about the final battle and forget about Inuyasha and everyone else. She wanted to forget about all the people that died and about the feudal era. But she couldn't. She had to many good memories here that she couldn't.  
  
The beating rain poured down on her. She wished that the rain would wash away all the pain and make her forget about all the bad things that has happened. She wished the rain would bring back all of her friends and make her happy. But that couldn't happen and she knew that, but she could dream it. She wanted to be happy again she wanted to be loved, but that was all the past. 'I have changed for the better.'  
  
She couldn't find her way back to well and she couldn't get home. She knew she was becoming more mean and crabby, but she didn't care and there was no one to help make her care. She was alone. For the rest of her life she would be alone. Never to love any one again.  
  
She fell to her knees. She was hurting so badly from all the injuries that have not been taken care of properly. The pain, she wanted to take an arrow and aim it at her. She didn't want to feel the pain any more. But she didn't have the strength to kill herself.  
  
It was getting dizzy; the world around her was spinning rapidly. Everything was starting to black out. She fell down her whole body lying on the solid cold ground. She saw someone approaching her. Then she blacked out.  
  
.  
  
Kagome slowly opened her eyes. She shook her head and looked around. 'I'm still alive?' She was in a dark room under some covers lying on the floor. She shook her head in confusion. She had so many questions running through her mind. Where was she? How did she get here? Who was that person?  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by footsteps. She tried to stand up, but to only fall back down. She was too weak to stand. The footsteps became louder and louder until Kagome saw someone stand in the doorway. She looked closely and noticed a girl. But it was too dark to tell anything else.  
  
"You're finally awake!" The girl said happily. "You've been asleep for hours I wasn't sure you were going to wake up." The girl lit a couple candles and the room was filled with light.  
  
'Who is she? Did she save me?'  
  
"I'm Rain," she said. "My Lord found you and gave you to me to take care of you. He may seem like a mean guy on the outside, but he's nice on the inside." She smiled at Kagome and then took a seat next to her.  
  
Kagome shifted her eyes to Rain. She had brown hair that was shoulder length. An outfit that looked just like Kikyou's except it was blue.  
  
"You seem like the quiet type what is your name?" Rain asked. She kept a smile on her face and only looked at Kagome. "How come you were traveling out there all alone?"  
  
"I don't think it's any of your business," Kagome stated. Rain only gave her a shocked look. But that shocked look turned to a happy one. "What?" She wasn't sure why she was smiling at her after she was mean towards her.  
  
"You're just like my master," Rain said looking out the castle window. (I don't think they had that back then, but I wasn't sure of what to say) "Tough on the outside, but on the inside you have feelings but your too scared to show them."  
  
"Who is your master?" Kagome asked. She kept a straight face and she showed no emotion. "Two weeks being alone can teach you how to hide your feelings." Kagome put her hand over her mouth. 'Did I say that out loud.'  
  
Rain giggled. "You're exactly like my master. But the only difference is that, out of what I learned, you have learned to hide your feelings after being alone for so long."  
  
"You better not tell a living soul about what I just told you or else..." Kagome threatened. She didn't want any one to learn or know why she hid her feelings. She wanted to get all healed up and then leave as soon as possible. She heard footsteps approaching the room again.  
  
"Huro, I see you came back from scouring the tower," Rain said happily. "I didn't think you would be done for a long time. Should I tell the lord that she has awakened?"  
  
"No need to as I already told him earlier. I could sense the presence of a Miko, and I could tell she was awake. So, did you figure out anything yet?"  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"She won't tell us a thing about why she was found unconscious," Rain said sadly. "But I did learn that she has been alone for two weeks."  
  
"I wonder why?" Huro asked a loud. He shook his head.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru your here," Rain cheered. "The Miko has finally woken up, but she won't tell us any of her story I'm afraid."  
  
Kagome noticed that she said Sesshomaru. She quickly looked up and saw him. Inuyasha's' brother. He stood right in the doorway. His face had no emotion on it. Kagome was shocked but didn't show it.  
  
"How come you are not traveling with my brother," Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"Wait, she is Kagome the girl that travels with your brother," Rain said surprisingly. "I never would have guessed that this girl traveled with Inuyasha. But where are he and the other two, the monk and the demon slayer?"  
  
Kagome said nothing. She didn't want to tell Sesshomaru that everyone has died in the battle with Naraku. She knew that he wouldn't care, but still she didn't want to tell him. Not yet anyways. She looked at him and knew that he knew. His may show no emotion, but he's a demon and he can probably tell something is wrong. 'With all the cuts and bruises I have I wouldn't be surprised if he knew.'  
  
"I see," Sesshomaru said breaking the silence. He turned and faced the doorway. "Rain take care of Kagome. Huro, come with me."  
  
Huro stood up and followed Sesshomaru out an left the room to go get some herbs and bandages. Kagome was starting to bleed again and she needed new bandages.  
  
'I don't get this. Why would Sesshomaru help me? I know that he knows something is wrong, but that doesn't explain his 'niceness' towards me.' Kagome thought over this till Rain came back into the room with more bandages and herbs.  
  
"Now let's replace those bandages," Rain said smiling.  
  
"Rain, How come Sesshomaru saved me?" Kagome asked. He's never done anything that nice to anyone before besides Rin?" Kagome had no emotion in her voice when asking, but Rain knew she was hiding it.  
  
"I'm not sure why myself," she replied back. She started to wrap another bandage on her arm. "Once Sesshomaru came back a week ago all he has been doing is, well nothing. Rin hasn't been of much help, which is odd."  
  
Sesshomaru looked into the room where Kagome and Rain were. Rain noticed his master's presence long before he was here.  
  
"Rain, I need to speak with you," he said. She nodded her head and went over to him. Then Rin came running into the room. She had a big smile on her face. Rin ran right up to Kagome.  
  
"You must be our new quest!" She said excitedly. "Can you play with me as Jaken completely bores me?"  
  
Kagome knew that she was hurt badly. She also knew that she couldn't show emotion or they might get suspicious. And she also didn't want to be mean to the girl. "I'll play with you in the library," she whispered to her.  
  
Rin ran right out the room, which seemed like she ran at the speed of light.  
  
"What did you tell Rin that made her run out of the room so quick human?" Sesshomaru asked coldly.  
  
"It's not any of your business what I told her," Kagome hissed back. "I can tell her whatever I want to! I'll fight you if you don't lay off!"  
  
"You wouldn't be worth my time girl," he said again with no kind of emotions. 'What has happened to her? She used to be different when she was around my worthless brother.'  
  
"I'm worth your time!" Kagome spat out. I could beat your ass in a battle right here and right now! Just try and take me on!" She gave him that I'm- going-to-kick-your-ass-look.  
  
"I will not waste my time on a weakling human like you."  
  
"Then why did you save me?" She knew she had caught him this time. There was no way he could get out of it. She thought that any way.  
  
'I was just suspicious on why she isn't traveling with my brother.'  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's none of your business wench," Sesshomaru stated.  
  
Kagome wanted to go beat him up right now and make him eat those words. But she couldn't. She wanted to, but she just couldn't. 'I'm going to kill him for calling me a wench a human and a girl!'  
  
"I have a name! It's Kagome Ka-go-me! Call me by it!"  
  
"I will call you whatever I please girl," Sesshomaru said.  
  
Kagome was getting mad but didn't show any sign of it besides the fact that her voice was getting slightly louder.  
  
"Finish taking care of this human girl Rain, I have things to be doing. If you need me I will be in the library." Sesshomaru left the room leaving an angry Kagome. She wasn't about to let Mr. Ass get away with that.  
  
"Rin," she said. "I'll be back later I promised I would go play with Rin." Kagome scurried out of the room despite her injuries.  
  
"Why did Sesshomaru bring her here," Rain asked out loud.  
  
.  
  
Fluffy-sama is so cool. I just had to write a story with him. Anyway enough of my bickering here is the preview of the next chapter.  
  
Preview of Next Chapter  
  
"Me your mama?" Kagome asked surprised. She looked over at Sesshomaru. She couldn't see it, but knew that he was surprised to.  
  
"You're going to be my mom right?" Rin asked again.  
  
"I don't think that likely Rin, but someday you will get a mom. One that will care for you and play with you." Rin put a big smile on her face.  
  
"Till then you're my new mom!" Rin stated cheerfully.  
  
Kagome shook her head. 'What have I gotten myself into?'  
  
.  
  
Well I hope you enjoyed this. And would you please drop by a review on your way out. 


End file.
